A Brotherly Love
by Togekiss the Rainbow
Summary: This is the story of Lothric and Lorian, before they became cursed to the life they live now. Lorian has held a lust for his brother since he was born, but will he ever act upon it, and Lothric is plagued by dreams of a fate that he fears. Will their brotherly love keep each other safe? Read to find out. Rated M for m/m sex, language, and stuff to come
1. Chapter 1

**Another story for my Dark Souls 3 series, revolving around the Twin Princes, Lothric and Lorian. Keep in mind that this is set before Lothric becomes a Lord of Cinder, so the two are in a 'somewhat' better condition.**

 **Lorian's POV**

I remember so many years ago when my dear mother and father told me that I would soon be granted someone to call my kin. I was overjoyed at the time, and constantly found myself walking the castle halls at night. Emma usually awaited my in the chapel below, and we would both laugh and talk into the wee hours of the morning. Then, slowly but surely, I soon found myself left alone in favor of the baby. Everyone was always much to busy to spend any time with me at all, even my Father could no longer work in my sword training to his schedule.

I found myself loathing the baby's arrival, trying to find some way to amuse myself until it came to pass. There would be times that I would go down onto the high wall, to see how the peasants fared, but it never truly interested me. My father's garden was always empty, so it amazed me how so many plants were in there. It was always nice and quiet, a place I could run to, if just to escape the noise of the castle. It was here I spent most of my days

That is...until I met my baby brother, Lothric. I was almost positive I would despise the small thing, but when I set my eyes upon him, I couldn't help but feel a connection. He was of my flesh...of my blood, there was no way I could hate him. I swore to myself I would always protect my brother, no matter what.

Over the years I tried to teach him swordplay, but discovered he was more magically attuned, something of which I had little knowledge. As such, my mother found herself teaching little Lothric. Father and I resumed our usual training, but I now fought with more vigor and passion, for the sake of defending my brother. There would be nights where the castle would be awoken by my brother's screams of unrivaled terror. He always said it was a dream, a dream that was almost constant at this point.

It all began the same way, every time. Lothric found himself walking across a barren landscape, and finally saw a source of light ahead. It was a small fire with a sword stuck in it. Lothric would reach out to touch the sword, and found himself engulfed in flames, then, four more bodies appeared, also scorched. A massive blob like creature, a giant, a warrior in armor unlike any seen before, and a small little man, with no legs. It was always at this point he woke.

As the dreams became more frequent, so did our concern for them. What did they mean? Were they some kind of oracle? A look into the future, perhaps? It didn't matter to me, all that mattered was that I keep him safe, whatever fate he must face. Alas, the years went on, and I found that my connection with Lothric...was not as I thought it was.

I had thought it a connection because of our blood, but as Lothric grew older, so did my connection...no...so did my lust for him as well. I found myself in my brother's room many a times in the night, if only to be close to him, to touch him, and hoped he never woke. Long were the nights I dreamt of my brother, squirming beneath me, breathlessly whispering my name. It was ironic...in a sense, I vowed to protect my brother from anything..and now that included even mineself.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around in the bath house, the bubbles were starting to fade, which was fine...I had already relieved myself anyway. I slowly rose from the bath water and made my way up to my room, draped in nothing but a towel, I paused by Lothric's door, half tempted to go in, but decided against it and went on my way.

Then the screaming started...

 **So what do you think? I'll have chapter two up once this chapter gets five reviews my loyal fans~ Until next time~**


	2. My Secret Uncovered

**Lorian's Pov:**

Then the screaming started...

The banshee like howl pierced through the quiet night, making the entire castle come alive like a swarm of angry bees. Father came sprinting down the hallway, followed by Mother and the High Priestess Emma. Not wishing to be found this late at night, I hid behind a pillar as the three went into Lothric's room. I moved closer to the door to here the conversation.

"It was different this time...I know their names now, and I know what our fates are." Lothric sobbed, what could be so horrible as to make my brother cry?

"Young Prince, we cannot help thee so long as we don't know what the danger is." Emma cooed softly

Lothric took a deep breath, and began, "The Giant, his name is Yhorm, the blob is called Aldrich, the little man is named Ludleth, and the warrior is but one of a legion known as the Abyss Watchers." He said, I along with the other three listening on intently.

"The five of us were gathered around a fire, a fire that seemed to grow stronger with us at it's side, and then, we all caught fire. However, it didn't burn, it just felt like a warm embrace, like Mother's hugs. Then, almost as one, four of us turned away from the fire, leaving little Ludleth behind..." Lothric continued, his eyes tearing up, "And we all went our separate ways. Only for some Undead to come along and kill every last one of us." Lothric said solemnly

Emma sighed heavily, "These dreams are becoming worrisome. It's clear that the fates of you five are intertwined to a flame, but what else can we draw from them..." she mused

"I will not let harm befall my youngest son." Oceiros said with finality, "Increase the guard to protect Lothric, no giants, blobs, or little men allowed in the castle. My father is typically a very serious man, never joking, so even when he says something as ridiculous as that, it draws barely stifled laughs.

"If that is what you desire, my king." Emma said, leaving to make it so. I waited in the cover of shadows until the three of them left, before slipping into my brother's bedchambers. I slowly approached his lying form, and watched as his eyes darted to me, then relax.

"Brother, what are you doing?" He asked in a hushed voice

"I heard the screaming. I listened in while you told them your dream, and, I wanted to make sure you were ok." I say

"You could hear my screaming from the bathhouse?" he asked in a confused tone. I was then woefully reminded that I was draped only in a towel, and blushed deeply.

"U-uhm, no, I was coming back from the bathhouse and heard you." I said, looking at my younger brother, and cursing myself for it. My brother, despite being born into illness, still was radiantly beautiful. If I didn't hurry and take care of my business here I may just ravage my brother.

"I'm glad you came...It's comforting to know you'll be at my side whenever I need you." Lothric said with a small smile. That smile, that was what I lived to see, and it's why I hated myself so much for my primal desires. I was just about to bid him good night and leave but he said something that blindsided me

"Would you sleep with me tonight?" Lothric asked in an innocent tone. I nearly lost myself when the words left his mouth. This was what I had been LONGING for, the time where my brother asked for me to come to him. Then reality hit me, Lothric wasn't asking for me to take him, he simply wanted me to sleep with him, so as to give him comfort from his dreams.

"Of...of course brother. Just allow me to fetch my nightwear." I said, blushing. Lothric nodded with a slight smile. I returned a few moments later to find him sleeping once more, I climbed into the bed with him. I felt that perhaps I could satiate my desires just by keeping Lothric close by. So I wrapped my arm around my younger twin, and pulled him closer, pressing my body against his. I felt as if I could be content with that, so I closed my eyes, and slept soundly beside him.

My dreams were so much more vivid having fallen asleep beside my brother. I can hear his voice clearly now, begging for more, his petite body at my mercy. It was the best feeling in the world, and it felt so REAL! Just as my dreams were reaching climax, the Lothric beneath me smiled slightly and said, "Wake up brother..."

My eyes opened to a sight that made my blood go cold. I had Lothric pinned beneath me, with him looking up at me with a confused, yet lustful gaze. My dreams, was this why it felt so oddly real? I had no time to reflect because the shatter of a platter behind us caught both of our interest. Emma stood in the doorway of the room, a shocked look on her face.

My worst fears had been realized, I had been violating my brother, and now, one of my Father's closest friends knew my secret...

* * *

 **I hope you guys really like this story so far. Chapter three will be coming once this chapter has four reviews**


	3. Souls of Cinder

**Thank you all so much for your feedback! There really isn't enough of these two around the internet, (Not how I think of them anyway) and it's your reviews that give me reason to keep the chapters coming!**

Lorian's POV:

It felt like an eternity while the three of us glanced from one another in horrified shock. Emma most likely for what she saw, Lothric and I for being discovered in such a compromising position. I finally willed myself to move and stepped away from the bed, only to discover that I was...lacking in certain clothing. The sight made Lothric blush and Emma turn away in embarrassment, which served to fluster mineself as well. I turned my head and muttered, "F-forgive me brother...I'm sorry." before running out the door, back towards my room

Lothric's POV:

Why hadn't I said something? I didn't want him to leave so abruptly, not when we were almost done. I knew he had been acting in his sleep, but it was still exhilarating to feel him like that. I'll admit, I hadn't been prepared for...somethings, but I was most frightful when Emma came in. Even after Lorian left, Emma stood in the corner of the room, in silence, before walking to me finally.

"My prince, are you ok?" she asked with worry

"Emma, I'm fine, Lorian would never hurt me, in fact, what he was doing was...glorious." I said with a slight blush

She seemed to be surprised by my words, and sighed, "My Prince, as your caretaker, a second mother, I will support whatever decision you make, and will always remain by thine side. However, should you pursue this love, know that in our world it is considered sin, especially with thineself's own brother." she said

"I am well aware Emma, but, Lorian is my brother, my protector, my unyielding sword, he will defend me till his bitter end, and I don't wish for him to think he needs to protect me from himself." I said, looking back towards the door

Emma nodded, "Very well, Prince Lothric." she said, helping me out of bed. Once I was dressed in my prayer robes, I went looking for Lorian. I knew well where he'd be, the only place he goes after having any sort of encounter with me, the bathhouse.

Steam billowed out when I opened the door, the inside was foggy beyond comparison. I unclasped my robes and stepped into the hot water, feeling it's embrace wrap around me.

I made out a figure sitting farther away, and approached carefully. Lorian sat there, looking up at the ceiling, his toned, muscular body glistening with the water on it, and just beneath the water surface was the faint tease of silver hair. I swallowed my fear and moved closer, feeling my face get hotter and hotter. I was about to reach out for Lorian...when everything changed.

I was no longer in the Bathhouse, but a barren plain, with a bonfire in front of me, and the little man, Ludleth, whose lower half was engulfed by flame. He desperately reached out to me, crying, "It burns, it singeth, to the bone. Help me! Be done with me!" he cried in agonizing pain as his legs were burned away.

I flailed backwards from the small crying man, landing into some sort of sludge like substance. I turned into the faces of a man in sickness with a broken crown, what looked like a human girl with dragon qualities, and a massive skull, the three moaned, "Help us...don't let us be devoured..." they cried as they all became part of the blob creature, Aldrich, the sick man becoming a 'body' of sorts

I tried to back away, and came back to back with Yhorm, who stood over another Giant, dead. Yhorm threw the shield at his side, and gripped his massive machete in both hands, looking down at me, "Why do you humans wish to see us suffer?" he asked, looking to his other side at a man who looked like an onion, and the two charged off into a group of adversaries only they could see

The clashing of swords interrupted my thoughts as several of the Undead Legionnaires began fighting one another, some draped in some sort of unnatural darkness. Whenever one would get up, drenched in the dark, it was slaughtered without mercy, but more kept coming, no matter what happened.

"W-what is happening, why is this happening.." I asked myself, setting my eyes upon the bonfire, where another figure sat, silent, and gazing into the fire, "It's you...isn't it?" I asked, when I received no answer, I became furious, "Answer me damn you, what have you done to these people?!" I hollered, only to be gripped around the neck by the silent figure, and I felt what he was doing. He was burning me, burning my neck, tears came to my eyes, tears that were gone as quickly as they came, "Dear...brother..Lorian..save me.." I gasped, and then, a voice, calling me from somewhere broke through

"Lothric...Lothric...LOTHRIC!" The screaming ripped me back into reality, where Emma, the Black Hands, Father, Mother, our newly commissioned Dragonslayer, and my brother stood over me, terrified looks on their faces

"W-what happened?" I wondered.

"You fell into the water, you were drowning." Lorian said, tears in his eyes

"I-I'm okay now, brother." I said, but...why did it hurt me to speak? Emma looked at me and slowly reached her hand to her neck. I mimicked her actions, hoping she didn't mean what I thought. Yet there it was...horrifying scorch marks..in the shape of a hand...

* * *

 **Well, the plot thickens~ Alright you guys, my goal for this chapter is 6 reviews, and then you get chapter 4~ Toodles~**


	4. Abyss Watchers vs Soul of Cinder

**By popular demand, Chapters will often be longer from this point on. Also, I reach out to you, the reader, to assist me. I myself have done some digging, but now I ask thee, delve into the Lore of Dark Souls 3 and tell me what you find in the reviews, so that I may make this story better! Now, first I shall ask this, I need to know the EXACT order in which the Lords of Cinder linked the fire. I feel the Undead Legion was first, Lothric last, and Yhorm linked it before Aldrich, but if somebody finds the exact order, please tell me.**

* * *

 **Lothric POV:**

 _"What in God's name was that which I just beheld?"_ Was the only thought which held my focus the next morning. I had been whisked away from Lorian immediately after regaining consciousness, taken to the Grand Archives to see if we could make sense of what I saw. Our DragonSlayer, Ornstein, said that there was once a time long ago that he fought in the name of a mighty king and while that king no longer was among the living, perhaps one of his children was. Ornstein insisted we return to him his original armor, and leave his new suit behind, so that the old kings son would recognize him as the man he taught to fight in his unique battle style. Ornstein left without another word, determined to find this old teacher. While he made his own headway, we made ours.

The Black Hands developed new fighting tactics, Kreimhild studied under the Crystal Sages, Albert saw to fighting with an absurdly large weapon, and the finally member, one who remained silent no matter what, wielded two katanas as defense. The three were ordered to defend the pathway up to my bedchambers, no matter what the cost. I was all but locked away, only rarely would I be allowed to go outside, but all was not so bad...Lorian still found the time to come to spend with me. After the events that had transpired, we had never brought it up again, but today, today I was determined to put his fears to rest.

As my brother approached me, I saw a grave look on his face, almost at once, we both said, "We need to talk."

I was surprised, had he come to speak to me on the matter first? Truly, this was shocking. "Go on brother." I said simply, smiling contently

"The ones from our dream, that...Undead Legion...has appeared, and Carthus is...Carthus is gone." Lorian said, graven of tone. I stared at him in shocked silence, Carthus, gone?

"B-But how? High Lord Wolnir..." I said, horrified

"High Lord Wolnir discovered the wretched horrors of the Abyss in Carthus. And almost immediately, the Abyss Watchers descended upon them. Wolnir thought they were here to help, but they slaughtered anything with a pulse..." Lorian sighed, "The damn bastards...killed every man, woman and child there..." He sighed. I couldn't bring myself to move, when I saw the Watchers in my dream, they were killing even other Legionnaires that were affected by the Abyss, but I had assumed simply because they were more dangerous, but to know their willing to commit Genocide? It's...It's inhuman...

"Brother...I..I wanted to talk about what happened some time back..." I said sheepishly

Lorian looked at me and blushed, "Y-You mean..?" He asked

"Y-Yes." I say, blushing

"L-Lothric...I don't think this is the best time..." he said, with a tone that brokered no argument. I sighed, I knew he was right, not yet, so soon after the loss of our dear comrades. He turned and began to go back out, leaving me to my devices, that is...until I called out for him

 **Lorian POV:**

"Lorian!" Lothric called for me. Why couldn't he just let me be? Haven't I been through enough? I knew that he must want to tell me that what happened was just but a chance encounter, but I wanted to preserve the illusion I created for myself a little longer...

"I-I want you to stay with me tonight." I heard him say, catching me off guard. I looked up to him, confused. Why, why in God's name would he want me to stay? After what I did, after almost letting him drown? Why did he want ME of all people?

"B-Brother...I don't think.." I started

"Please...I need you to be here, seeing what happened the last time I dreamt, I need someone I can trust by my side..." He said, "Because I plan to dream again tonight. To see if I can unravel the tangled mess of my fate." At those words, my blood ran cold, I had been terrified by that hand mark that appeared on his neck, I COULDN'T let him do this...not risk his own life with such abandon...

"...Very well, I'll stay with you tonight, and work with you to not fall victim to a fate we know nothing about..." I said finally

He smiled softly, "T-Thank you Lorian. I promise you this, I won't fall to an unknown fate." he swore, "I refuse to die like that."

A smile raced my face, "If your unwillingness to die to fate be a sin, it shall be a sin I shall gladly share with you in." I felt as if for once, our brotherly bond reformed, binding us as one being, it felt...good. I stayed with Lothric all that day, as the other castle attendants went to build a monument for Carthus, and took the perished bodies into the deep catacombs of Farron keep. It was odd however...no matter how much they searched, High Lord Wolnir was no where to be found, dead, or alive...

As night descended, I prepared for the worst of Lothric's dreaming. He swore to me that he'd be safe, with me at his side, but somehow, I was still uneasy. Lothric smiled, and nodded off, my gaze never wavering from his sleeping form.

 **Lothric POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself at the same barren plain as before, though this time, hundreds of Undead Legionnaires were marching towards the small fire from before. One of them stood out from the others, no doubt their 'leader' of sorts. I drew closer to him, in my past dreams, they could see and interact with me, mayhaps here as well...

The Leader turned to glance at me, and scoffed, "Begone child, this is no battle for the likes of you."

"You don't understand, I want to try and help you." I say, keeping with his stride

"Help us Link the Fire? We are the Undead Legion, we do not need your help. We have fought the heathens of the Abyss we will win this fight as well." He said, continuing forward. I was about to object when the temperature of the area escalated quickly, a figure appeared in a blaze of fire, the same one that had appeared in my last dream...

"Remain steadfast, soldiers! This is the only creature standing in the way of our goal!" The leader yelled, as they all readied their weapons. The figure before them produced a sword, a coiled sword, before it charged. A single soldier versus an entire Legion, an unfair fight to be sure...or was it?

True, the single warrior was heavily outnumbered, but it blocked every blow with grace and power, running Watcher after Watcher through with it's sword, which immolated them and seemed to absorb them. This...thing was unstoppable, it absorbed them entirely, soul and all...

The Leader kept barking orders, growing more and more furious, for every strike they landed, they lost ten soldiers, for every strike this THING landed, they lost twenty. Their options were becoming horribly limited. Finally, the Leader made his final order

"Comrades hear me! The time has come, let our souls become one!" He roared, as the watchers fell together, blood rising from them all and moving towards the leader, surrounding him. Then he emerged, a single Abyss Watcher, radiating an enormous power, rivaled by none...

The Abyss Watcher and The Embered Warrior stared each other down for a moment, before their swords clashed, waves of power spreading out in all directions. Fire clashed against steel in a deadly dance to the death, as the two warriors circled each other. I, unable to stop a dream, watched on with baited breath, seeing the Watcher's inhuman movements save him more than once, yet the Embered Warrior was faster still. And yet, at one key moment, the Watcher ran the Embered Warrior's head through with his sword. The battle seemed to be over.

The Watcher turned to face me, "See Child? I told thee, there was never-"

His sentence was cut short by an explosion from the Embered Warrior. The explosion blew off the back of his armor, allowing the coiled sword to be run right through the Watcher. His body exploded into flames, much more powerful than any other. The figure seemed to not notice me, and returned to the fire, and thrust the coiled sword in, making the fire roar once more with new life

The figure sat beside the fire and muttered, "Four remain..."

My surroundings began to go dark, and I knew my dream was nearing it's end, but the words of that figure left a chill in my body...Four Remain

* * *

 **This story is shaping up to be AWESOME! SO remember what I told you fan, do some lore digging for me, and report your findings to me, this time, instead of raising the reviews, I'll do this. If I get three REALLY good lore pieces from you guys, the next 2 chapter will be coming in return!**


	5. Hawkwood's Journal

My **Loyal fans, forgive me for I have sinned. I couldn't see past review number 24, and now have 37 reviews. For some reason, the site refused to let me see the others, and I wasn't even getting emails. After changing my email, I finally am getting the updates back, so that 's good. As consolation, for your needless waiting, 4 chapters will be out before week's end, promise!**

* * *

Lothric POV:

After my dream of the Abyss Watchers and their fruitless battle, I was left with more questions than answers. Lorian had woke me up, shaking me roughly, saying I had been screaming for help, begging something not to kill someone. I don't remember all the details, but I knew if I was going to get to the bottom of this, I'd have to do research.

And so I took to the Grand Archives, searching for information of the Abyss Watchers. After several hours of searching I found a leather bound book, the journal of one such Watcher. His name was Hawkwood.

 _"Today, I took the Oath of The Wolf's Blood. The Blood of the Wolf Knight Artorias and his faithful companion Sif. The others say he was once a great man, a man who dove into the Abyss itself to kill it's vile father. However, the legend states that he went into battle injured, with no means of recovery, and was thus consumed. Yet, he inspired this entire Legion. It started as the few remaining humans of Oolacile, and later came to grow bigger from the guardians of Darkroot Garden and its Basin. And so they went, searching for the Abyss' abominations, destroying all that they found."_

I read on intently, "So the Abyss Watchers swore by the blood of the Abyss Walker himself to destroy the Abyss..." I mused, flipping through the journal, moving on to a later entry

 _"Our first search for the Fabled Daughter of the Abyss led us to a might ashen tower. Wolf Knight Orion led us on the chain linked to the main tower. As we went on, we found statues, that, apparently to the others reeked of the Abyss. This woman muttered incantations and caused geysers of fire around her, but nevertheless, we still destroyed her. Our mighty leader thrust in a wedge of ashen steel, destroying the she-demon. We continued on, finding more and more statues. Once a fool named Mauldron attacked us, and found himself hurled over the side of the tower. And a the bottom lay a knight, one deemed a traitor, who attempted to fight us. True he was strong, but he was no match for our sheer numbers."_

"An Ashen Tower...haven't I read that once before?" I pondered to myself, raking my mind, "That's it...the Brume Tower, that which an Old King left to his closest assistant and trainer, only to be betrayed by the very same man." I mused. Once more I read on, learning more and more of the Abyss Watchers

 _"It's dark...incredibly so. We came underground some time ago, in search of another Sister, but this place is like a labyrinth. I believe it is called Shulva. All around lie skeletons, and soldiers with rotted bodies that reeked of poison. They were none of our concern however. Deeper and deeper we went, going all the way to the very bottom. Within we encountered another Sister, Elena the Squalid Queen. She summoned many opponents, but none of them lasted long. Soon, even she fell to our might. I've become sure of our duty now, destroy the evils of the Abyss!"_

 _'It's cold, so cold, why did we come here? Surely even a child of the Abyss could not be this crazy? Orion led us onward, not even flinching as the walls were torn open by some...creature. Orion didn't even bother with this place, he knew where the Sister was, he claimed, and made an immediate left. Halfway down this path, an unseen enemy fell before us. I saw nothing, but the Watchers seemed to know where it was at all times. The fight didn't last long, the Watchers managed to tether the beast, allowing Orion to move in and kill the feral beast. Deeper still lied a cathedral, with a woman who was at the top of two paths blocked with ice. She said she was shocked Aava was beaten, but she went on to tell us that she stayed here to keep a greater evil in check. For one, small moment, I thought that killing would not be necessary, that we could leave this woman in piece. However, Orion ignored her words, smashing the ice keeping her safe, her terrified expression growing as he got closer. I watched in confusion, only to be stricken with horror as he approached her, ignoring her please for mercy, and ran her through. Is this truly what it meant to be a Watcher? To kill even the innocent?..."_

I sighed softly, "Just as they did with Carthus, will they not be satisfied? Must they kill all who find themselves afflicted with Abysmal power? Whether they be innocent or guilty..." I said, looking down at the journal, noting it was nearing its end

 _"I can't do this anymore. I will NOT slaughter the innocent. Not after the atrocities I witnessed. We stormed a castle, rain pouring down on us, growing ever closer. We cut down whatever may stand in our way, all up until the Queen. She knew well of our intentions, and laughed at us, saying we would never catch her. We went on, entering and desecrating a crypt, until we came to the once proud king of the land. Once again, the broken man in this tomb shambled aimlessly, not hurting anyone, and what did they do? They killed him, like a lamb off to slaughter, and took that which was his, claiming this would bring us to the last daughter. We returned to the castle, and went down to it's depths, to the Throne of Want. I finally snapped once I watched the Legion kill the two who guarded the thrones, but found my focus shifted as the final sister entered. In the chaos of the Battle, I deserted them, like a coward. Even as I heard Orion yell at me, I kept my head low and just...kept...running..."_

I grimaced, a deserter among killers, what was the worse sin of the two, I had no idea. However, I had already learned much from this 'Hawkwood' about the Watchers, who they respected, what their mission was, and that they'd do whatever they could to accomplish their goal...Nevertheless, the Notebook had but one page left, one that I had to read...

 _"I've been running for so long...But finally I reached my old home. Only to find that it had been taken over by some sort of poisonous sludge. The old students of the Watchers had been turned into goat like monsters. What had became of our once beautiful home? Could this be a consequence for linking the fire? Wait...The smell...Swordgrass. LISTEN WELL...WHOEVER YOU MAYBE. MY NAME IS HAWKWOOD UNDEAD LEGIONAIRRE. KNOW THI -"_

The rest of the journal was bloodstained.I sighed heavily, "So many questions keep arising the more I search for answers.". I placed the book back, rubbing my temples. "Four remain then? I can't stop here, I need answers." I said marching out of the Archives


	6. The Good One

**My loyal fans, for 5 chapters you've waited, and after shedding a bit of light on certain characters, I've decided, it's finally time. After this chapter, we delve a bit into Ludleth, so enjoy this royal beauty~**

* * *

Lothric POV:

I sighed, after having spending the larger part of the night reading in the Archives, I was exhausted. I had decided to take a short respite from my search for answers, and retire to the bathhouse. The room was already shrouded in steamy fog, telling me someone else was already inside, and if the heavy thumping of my heart was to be trusted, it was Lorian.

I slipped into the water, wading in slowly, remembering what happened last time I was in here. I saw Lorian from afar, pouring water on himself. My eyes couldn't look away as the water traveled down his muscular, well-toned body, down lower...and lower..

I shook my head, if I was to do this, I would have to do it now...

"Lorian..." I said, approaching him, watching as he turned around

"Lothric, what brings you here?" he asked me, giving me a dismissive glance. I felt...angry, at him for that, for the first time in my life, I was angry with my brother. Nevertheless, I kept my composure and spoke

"Lorian...we need to talk about what happened between us." I said with a stern voice, making him glance at me with a smirk, then just as quickly look away.

"I already said I was sorry, you needn't worry, I no longer possess those feelings of...disgusting lust." He said. That, that sentence alone shattered my heart, and whatever common sense I had left

"You heartless bastard..." I said, anger creeping into my voice, only growing when he turned around, confused, "You mean to tell me, that you were only acting in lust, and that you're over it?! Why are you so DENSE?!" I shouted, making him inch back from me, "I-I wanted to tell you I don't BLAME you, I wanted to tell you that I SHARED your feelings, and now you tell me THIS?! What kind of heartless beast are you?!" I screamed, getting closer and closer, seeing his eyes flash in anger

"Lothric, do NOT yell at me." he growled, narrowing his eyes

"I'll do what I please you heartless marauder!" I shouted back

"Shut up, you foolish child." he shot back

"You have NO right to tell me t-" my words were silenced as Lorian clasped his hands around my head, pulling me closer and locking our lips together. I couldn't object when his tongue entered my mouth, swirling around, going into every nook and cranny. I tried to take back dominance of my mouth, but his tongue simply wouldn't let me win

After awhile, we both pulled away, panting heavily. He looked at me with a slight smile, which I returned

"I-I didn't think it ever possible you'd accept my feelings..." he said, his face bright red. I chuckled softly, "You're my brother, my unyielding sword, how could I ever reject you?" I asked with a small smile

He waded towards me slowly, "Lothric, for so long I was convinced I had to keep you safe from whatever may try to hurt you. I feared that it'd eventually include mineself as well." he said softly, "T-Thank you...for letting me know that my fear was without precedence..." He chuckled lightly

I smiled warmly back at him, "Lorian, I could never be afraid of you, I love you too much." I said softly, leaning into him slowly, "I always have and I always will." I said, stealing my courage to stand on my toes to once again lock our lips together. He seemed surprised at first, but then eagerly returned the kiss. I shivered as his hands travelled down back, tracing invisible lines that made me shudder in want and need

I felt him lean in closer to me, and whisper huskily into my ear, "Shall we retire to the bedchambers, brother?"

I nodded with a slight smile, following after Lorian hurriedly as we left the Bath house. As we approached my bedchambers, Lorian picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulders, making me blush slightly, considering the fact I was draped in nothing but a towel, a problem I needn't deal with much longer.

As we opened the door, I felt as if the room was somewhat...warmer. Lorian walked towards my bed and laid me down, then leaned up towards me, whispering into my ear, "Before we start...I need to know that neither of us will have regrets afterwards." he said

"Lorian...I trust you as my brother, I'm ready to love you as something more." I said, looking back into his eyes.

He smirked slightly, and let the towel drop from around his waist, and moved on to undoing mine. For once, I truly could compare my body to his. He was muscular, not excessively so, but definitely had muscle mass. My body was frail and skinny, the exact opposite. Both of us were rather pale, Lorian being slightly darker compared to mineself.

But right now...none of that mattered. Lorian pulled me towards him by the hips, leaning down to bite my neck roughly, thankfully avoiding the burn wounds.

"Lothric...I need you to do something..." He said huskily, making me gulp heavily

"Y-Yes brother?" I asked nervously. I was surprised when he pulled me off the bed, "Get on your knees." he said, lust hazing up his eyes.

I complied and got on my knees, finding myself at eye level with my brother's member. I looked up at him, I knew what he wanted, I just wasn't sure if I would be able to...satisfy him.

Lorian chuckled, "It's fine brother, don't be scared~" he purred. I gulped and leaned forward slightly, licking it slightly. I heard my brother hiss in delight, encouraging me to go on. I smirked to myself and gave it another teasing lick, watching as it began to harden. Once it was standing at attention, I wrapped my lips around the head of his member. Just as I was about to...descend, I was caught off guard by Lorian putting his hand on the back of my head and thrusting into my mouth.

I felt his member go to the very back of my throat, almost making me gag. But, I found that the more I did it, the more accustomed I became to it, I was bobbing up and down on his shaft in time with his thrusts, feeling an odd taste accumulate in my mouth. Finally, he pulled out, at first, I thought that was it, I was never more excited to be wrong

Lorian grabbed me and set me on the bed, laying me down on my stomach. I felt him climb up over me, and lean into me once again, "If at any point this hurts...tell me." he said. I nodded in understand, blushing as I felt his member push against my entrance.

"A-Ah~ Lorian..." I moaned softly, feeling him push into me slowly.

I yelped loudly as he pushed into me, stretching me out. He stopped when I yelped, and started to pull out, "N-No! Keep going, I'll get used to i-AHH!~" I groaned as he pushed in the rest of his length. He groaned softly, "Lothric...you're so tight.." he said huskily into my ear, beginning to thrust into me slowly.

I whimpered softly as he thrust into me, pushing deeper and deeper. He started to pick up speed, his hips began to move incredibly fast, making my body jolt forward with each thrust. Then, Lorian thrust into my, hitting something that sent waves of pleasure through my body

"G-Gods! Lorian! There, right there!~" I cried, throwing my head back in ecstasy. Lorian rammed into me, faster and faster. He pulled out suddenly and sat down, then hoisted me up, and lowered me onto his member, "Brother~ start bouncing" he said, pulling me up and slamming me back down on his shaft, pushing it all the way in.

I yelped and started to raise myself up and down of his shaft, yelping each time it hit that same spot. Lorian reached around and took hold of my own erect member, moving his hand in time with my bounces, furthering the pleasure for me. I felt him grab my hair and yank my head backwards, making me hiss in pain.

"Sorry brother~" I heard him say, as I felt him start kissing my neck, biting every now and then. This whole feeling...was new, and euphoric. I suddenly became aware of a new sensation in my body, unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

Lorian pulled away from me, "Brother, I can't hold back anymore~" he purred, putting me face down in the bed and began to ram into me once more, moving unlike anything I'd ever fell or seen before. He kept going deeper and deeper, and the while stroking my member. I felt his and my body tense at once.

"Lothric~ I'm going to-" Lorian groaned before I felt a warm liquid fill me up. Almost right after I let out a loud moan and released out onto my bed, the warm, sticky liquid pooling underneath me. I felt Lorian pull out from me, and then watched as he gather some of my cum in his fingers, and slowly lick them clean, "I never thought you'd taste so good brother~"

I let out a nervous chuckle, then blinked as he gather more in his fingers and held them up to my lips, "Taste yourself, then me." he said. I looked at him, then back to his fingers, and slowly swirled my tongue around them, not pulling away until they were completely clean. It was...odd, it was a salty-sweet sort of taste, I looked at Lorian, who wore a grin on his face.

"Now brother, taste me." he said, gathering his excess cum in his fingers, and licked them clean, at first I was confused, then shocked when he kissed me, forcing my mouth open with his tongue, and I tasted his cum as it entered my mouth, becoming mixed with our saliva. After a few moments, he pulled away, leaving me to swallow what he had given me.

"B-Brother...that was amazing..." I said softly, then blushed as Lorian pulled me close, "I know brother, I feel the same way~ I'm hoping that this...will last for quite some time." he chuckled, kissing me passionately once more

I truly thought that it would stay this way forever, how foolish I was. I had convinced myself that the love my brother and I shared would protect against the world...

Oh, if only I knew how wrong I truly was...

* * *

 **Well, here's the first yaoi chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, be sure to give feedback!**


	7. Ludleth vs Soul of Cinder

**Hello all, sorry for not updating recently...It's just been...Difficult as of late. But I will continue to do my best to update regularly, now, onto the chapter**

* * *

Lothric POV:

I woke to an intense heat enveloping me. After a moment I realized where I was...That same barren plain where that Embered Warrior resided. Oddly enough, he was nowhere to be seen, however, another man was approaching. His legs were rather lanky, his face deeply wrinkled, and he carried an odd, black construct beside him, which seemed to glisten as if it were made from crystal. He kept marching forward stopping as he approached me, clutching his contraption tightly

"You...Are you the Warrior meant to guard the fire?" he asked, eyes narrowed

"N-No I swear to you, I am not him, I am the Young Prince of Lothric." The man rose a brow at my words, "Lothric? Never have I heard the name." he said walking towards me, "But I can see you mean no harm. Very well, I shall trust you child...For the time being. I am Ludleth of Courland." he said

Courland...The name was one I recognized the name at the very least. It had been the birthplace of Soul Transposition and subsequently the cause of an ancient kingdom's reckoning , as Soul Transposition had awoken...Quite the abomination in the old stories of the Archives. This man seemed harmless, but, as the old saying goes 'Even the sweetest of Roses hide thorns.'

"A pleasure to make thine acquaintance Ludleth of Courland, however, givin your...Feeble appearance, I urge you to return to your homeland." I insisted, not wishing to see another perish due to this Embered Warrior. To my shock, he just chuckled, which then transitioned to guffawing.

"Child, this 'Warrior' is but a collection of thousands upon thousands of souls given physical form." Ludleth said, holding out the black contraption, "This Transposing Kiln can harvest the sheer power of it's souls, and as that is all it is, it should be harvested itself as well." he said confidently, marching towards the bonfire. I followed behind and as soon as the sword came into view both of us went flying backwards as it erupted into a pillar of fire.

"BEHIND ME BOY NOW!" Ludleth hollered, raising the Transposing Kiln . I did not hesitate, scrambling behind him as a figure emerged from the fire, the Embered Warrior. Ludleth smirked at the Warrior, grinng widely as it lunged toward us. At the last possible moment Ludleth thrust the Kiln at the Warrior, and it began to suck in air, the Warrior, anything in it's path. The Warrior screeched in fury as gold dust came off it, being sucked into the Kiln. The roaring wind grew stronger as the Embered Warrior attempted to anchor itself in the ground with it's sword, only for it to disintegrate into dust and sucked in.

Before long, it was desperately trying to crawl away from the vaccum, but soon found itself completely consumed. I stared on in shock, that THING had slain the equivalent of an army , and Ludleth had vanquished it in less than 10 mintues! Ludleth chuckled, discarding the Kiln and approaching the bonfire

"Finally, after so long, I can save home." he said reaching for the fire. I watched him carefully, then I became aware that the Transposing Kiln was shaking violently and beginning to smoke. It soon was consumed by fire, and I knew what was about to happen. "Ludleth the Kiln-!" I started, but my warning came too late as the Kiln exploded and the Embered Warrior emerged once more, and stabbed his sword through Ludleth's legs. The withered man screeched in agony as his legs burned. A voicecame from the Warrior, raspy yet firm.

 _"You...Ludleth of Courland...You dared to try and steal my power. Your sins will not go unpunished...In the darkest hour of the world, when the fire fades, when the lords leave their thrones, you sha'll remain, trapped at your throne, with no one to save you..." it said_

Ludleth howled in excruciating pain as his legs burned away, soon becoming ash and embers himself. The Embered Warrior stood and turned towards me, " _Destiny is unavoidable child, bow to thee will of Lords Lothric, prolong my glorious age."_ It spoke in a commanding tone, then reached out towards me just as it grabbed me, I awoke from this forsaken nightmare to my Father's baritonous voice

"You, who would come into my castle, who are you, and what is it you seek?" he demanded

"Your Regal Majesty, I am Yuria of the Sable Church of Londor, I've come requesting audiance with the young Prince Lothric." A somewhat diginified voice said. At first, I thought nothing of her, until she said something that sent chills down my back, "It is in regards to his fast approaching destiny..."

* * *

 **Now things are getting good! I do apologize for a short chapter but I will say...Yuria will be pulling a few strings later on my friends ~ The 8th chapter will be coming soon**


	8. A Diverging Destiny

**Hello one and all, sorry for my massive delay, but...Things have been getting rough lately, BUT Lothric and Lorian desire attention!**

* * *

Lothric POV:

The woman named Yuria was, in a word, proper. She spoke with dignity, respect, yet perhaps it was my imagination, but her voice seemed to have an underlying tone of resentment. I slowly stepped from the shadows, all eyes focusing on me almost instantly. Yuria wore a helmet that hid her face entirely, which furthered my suspicions, just who was this woman?

"Ah, the young Prince graces me with his presence." Yuria said with a bow.

"Aye, this is my youngest son, you ask for his audience, no?" My father asked, stroking his chin in thought, "You speak of a fast approaching destiny, but refute us further information. I'm sure you see why I'm reluctant to leave you alone with my son." he mused. At that moment Lorian spoke up, "Father, if it will put you at ease, I shall watch over their meeting?" he suggested, his eyes never leaving Yuria

Father rubbed his temples in thought, before huffing in irritation, "Very well Lorian, you will stay to make sure our guest doesn't pull anything." he said, and he, Emma, and Mother left the room, leaving the three of us alone. Yuria looked in my brother's direction, then to me, "Young Prince, I come as an emissary of the Sable Church of Londor, under the orders of my superior. In two days time, a Scholar will be arriving, an acquaintance of mine, to prepare thineself for your destiny."

"What destiny?" I asked, staring her down

"The destiny your mother and father bred you for, the linking of the fire." she said, "Surely thou knew?"

"Linking of the fire?" I asked. Mother and Father had...Bred me for that purpose?

Lorian spoke up, "Why would you send a Scholar here? My brother is already knowledgeable and well versed." he asked with narrowed eyes.

Yuria chuckled softly, "Because we of Londor ask of thee, Prince Lothric, to play the usurper, and wrest the fire from it's mantle. Become our honorable Lord of Hollows." she said, bowing. I knew well of 'Hollows' but never had I thought they lived on.

Lorian pulled me closer, "My Brother and I have our allegiances, we need not listen to a hollow." he barked, wrapping his arm around me.

Yuria sighed, "If you will present such an obstacle, then I have no choice." she spoke slowly as she removed the hilt of a weapon from it's sheath, at first, it seemed as if that all there was, was the hilt. Lorian shoved me aside as Yuria lunged towards him. He rose his sword to guard, but was still impaled by the blade, blood sprayed from his chest and other locations as she swung with deadly grace and efficiency. Lorian tried in vain to block the unseen weapon, and finally, Yuria buried her blade in his side.

To see my brother rendered helpless so easily, I had to do something, "STOP!" I shouted, making both of them freeze, "I'll meet with your scholar, BUT I will reserve my decision until AFTER he has taught me more about my 'destiny'." I said with finality. Yuria watched me for a moment and sheathed her sword, tossing my brother an orange flask, "His name is Aldia, but, I regret to say he may suprise thee at...Unexpected moments." She said

"Thank you for the knowledge, now leave us be." I hissed

Yuria gave a short chuckle, "As you wish, however...Thou would do well to watch over Gertrude...Keep her out of trouble. And keep eyes on your 'allies' in Irithyll." She said, before briskly walking away. I didn't follow, concerned for Lorian.

"Brother, I'm sorry, I didn't wish to see you hurt." I said. Lorian smiled, pulling me closer, "Lothric, I don't blame you, I jumped in thinking you'd refute her. Know this, no matter what, I'll be beside you, no matter what may befall us."

I hugged him tightly, but yet, countless questions raced in my mind. How did Yuria know Gertrude? What did she know about Irithyll that we didn't? Who was this 'Aldia' really? And most importantly...Was I in control of MY destiny at all at this point?

* * *

 **So, a short Chapter yea, but THIS is where things get...Interesting. What do YOU the reader want next? The Princes going to Irithyll? Or Yhorm vs the Soul of Cinder?**


End file.
